


Pets to the Schnees

by Adam_Irons, RWBYLover92



Category: RWBY
Genre: Anal Sex, Blindfolds, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Ear-pulling, Electric Collars, F/F, F/M, Face Slapping, Foot Domination, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Hair-pulling, Humiliation, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Mind Break, Multi, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Objectification, Rimming, Sexual Slavery, Spitroasting, Strap-Ons, Torture, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Whipping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-18
Packaged: 2019-05-28 02:10:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 15,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15038375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adam_Irons/pseuds/Adam_Irons, https://archiveofourown.org/users/RWBYLover92/pseuds/RWBYLover92
Summary: A favourite pastime of the Schnee family is to break Faunus into their obedient sex slaves for their own pleasure, and in a society where Faunus have no rights, the family that prospers from their suffering is at liberty to do whatever they please with their property. After all; they're only Faunus.Warning: This contains very dark and disturbing themes.





	1. Birthday Surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Big thanks to RWBYLover92 for the help on this work. I hope you all enjoy this.
> 
> One last warning, this is probably one of the darkest things I've ever written. By all means, read and enjoy, but consider yourself warned.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Weiss's birthday, and Willow finds the perfect gift for her and her sister to share, as well as a matching gift for herself too. The trio of Schnees then have a lot of fun breaking their new pets in.

Her entire life, Willow had grown up in Atlas understanding that Faunus were on no level equal to humans. She had been taught from a very early age that Faunus were inherently subservient to mankind, that their low levels of intelligence were no coincidence, but rather proof that their rightful place was at the feet of their human betters. She had learned to treat Faunus as animals, lesser beings who didn’t deserve the same rights as humans.

It wasn’t that Willow hated Faunus. Quite the opposite, she was very much accepting of Faunus’s rights to live amongst humans… as slaves. 

After all, Faunus aren’t citizens; they are property.

Willow made her way through the cells at Atlas military headquarters, accompanied by General Ironwoods as she inspected the Faunus he and his soldiers had captured.

Tomorrow would be Weiss’s eighteenth birthday, and Willow was so excited for her youngest daughter to receive her first Faunus slave.

“Here we are.” James told Willow, snapping her back to the present as they reached the cells. “Are you looking for anything in particular for Weiss?” The General asked.

“I’m not sure…” Willow responded. “I know I’ve left it quite late, but I wanted to give her a newly captured one. She’ll learn better how to tame them if she’s given one that is yet to be domesticated.” The woman explained, as the General nodded along.

“I know just what she needs.” He told the woman, as he led her to the end of the cell block. He took a key and opened the door to the end cell, letting Willow see what was inside.

The white-haired woman couldn’t help but grin when she saw what was in the centre of the room. A Faunus, kneeling in the middle of the cell room. She had raven-black hair and piercing yellow eyes that glared daggers at Willow, her cat eras twitching as she glared at the woman. Willow smirked, as the Faunus struggled against her bonds, but it was no use; her arms were bound behind her, cuffed at the wrists and elbows, while her legs were bound at the ankles, knees and thighs. Around her neck was a collar that was connected at the front and back to leashes attached to the rear wall and the floor, preventing her from either standing or lying down.

Hey eyes were bloodshot as she glared up at the woman, mumbling something into her gag, no doubt an insult. Besides her bindings, the Faunus was completely naked, her nude body on display to the woman and the general, which was no doubt the cause of the reddish tint to her cheeks. 

“She was brought in this morning with the Taurus bunch.” James explained to Willow. “She’s a feisty one, but it Weiss is anything like her mother, I’m sure she’ll have no problem breaking her.” The man added, giving the woman a wicked grin, as Willow nodded, her eyes transfixed on the cat Faunus.

“She’s perfect! Oh, Weiss will love her!” Willow exclaimed, smiling as she wrapped her arms around the general in a hug. “And I can take her tonight?” She asked. The man nodded, as Willow beamed, before turning back to him. “Oh, I was thinking of getting something for myself too; do you have anything I might like?” The general thought, before he had a great idea.

Sealing the Faunus back in her cell, the man led Willow a few cells down, opening at and revealing another similar looking cat Faunus with the same features as the other one and bound in the same way, though significantly older.

“Now, this is the other one’s mother. I’ll give you a discount on her, because she’s not a virgin like her daughter, but she’s just as feisty, so she’ll be no less fun. Plus, you and Weiss could even break them alongside each other? I’m thinking she’ll break in a few weeks, tops, once she sees her daughter getting the Schnee treatment!” Ironwoods joked, to which Willow giggled.

“Oh, James! I can’t thank you enough!” She exclaimed, as she hugged the man again, before her closed the cell door.

Willow headed back to Atlas in her personal bullhead, with James’s men having loaded the two cat Faunus’s into the cargo hold in crates and still bound, as all Faunus travelled. She had paid a pretty penny for the younger one after learning that she was an associate of the infamous Adam Taurus. After that, the mother had been dirt cheap in comparison.

The woman would certainly be busy preparing Weiss’s birthday gift for tomorrow, but she knew it would be all worth it in the end…

 

“Oh, Mommy! I love it!” Weiss cried, embracing her mother and kissing her cheek as she laid her eyes upon the cat Faunus that was bound in the basement of the Schnee manor. 

Her wrists were bound together above her, chains forcing them to remain vertical and pointed towards the ceiling. Her legs were spread apart by a metal bar that was attached securely to the floor, and if one didn’t count the metal collar around her neck, she was still completely naked. 

The Faunus writhed in frustration and resistance but having been forced to remain in this position all night, her muscles were aching painfully. Furthermore, her breathing was growing heavy, restricted by the ball gag that had been forced into her mouth. She glared at the heiress she recognised to be Weiss as threateningly as she could with her amber eyes, 

“Oh, look! She’s trying to act threatening! How cute!” Weiss smiled as she approached the bound animal cautiously. “Say, Winter, how would you like to help me break her? She sees feisty… maybe she needs two of us? The younger sibling suggested. Winter grinned as she strolled over to the cat Faunus, grabbing her jaw in a vice like grip, before spitting in the ‘animal’s’ face.

“Sounds good…” The elder sister replied, giving the Faunus a malicious smirk.

Weiss smiled, as she retrieved some of her small birthday presents, her heels clicking as she did. She wore a long elegant blue dress and tiara, unlike her sibling’s military attire, and especially unlike her mother’s white leather dominatrix outfit that Willow always insisted on wearing whenever she went down to the dungeon.

The heiress took a whip in her hand, inviting her sister to take whatever tool she pleased form her new collection. Winter thought, before taking a cattle prod.

The Faunus girl whimpered as she saw what the two sisters were planning to use on her, but she wasn’t willing to give up just yet. She braced herself, closing her eyes in anticipation as she heard Weiss’s heels clicking around her, pacing around her new pet to make her nervous, before she eventually stopped directly behind her.

“MMPFH!” The cat girl screamed into the gag, arching her back as a searing pain shot through her skin as a result of the whip Weiss had used on her. It stung like hell, debatably worse than anything she had ever felt in her life.

Weiss grinned, giggling in amusement before bringing the whip down on the animal’s back once more, adding a second deep red line across her flesh. The Faunus writhed in agony, screaming again into the gag as she was flogged by the heiress. Willow had trained her daughter how to properly treat new Faunus, and the techniques that would get the bet results.

“She was a member of the white fang. No doubt she’s been taught to resist the breaking process.” Willow told her daughter’s.

“Oh, so much more fun…” Winter snarled in an almost seductive, yet certainly threatening manner. This time, she was the one to bring the whip down on the front of the Faunus’s body, making her scream and writhe in agony.

“She doesn’t seem to have a very high pain tolerance.” Weiss winged, looking disappointed as she continued to decorate the cat girl’s flesh with dark red marks using her whip.

“I think she’s just a screamer…” Winter remarked in a more overtly seductive manner. The Faunus’s screams of pain while being tortured was music to a Schnee’s ears.

Nevertheless, the Faunus girl remained strong. She refused to submit to humans, especially to Schnee’s. Of all the despicable humans in the world, the Schnee family were by far the most utterly despicable and she would rather die than submit for them. That is, until she watched as the eldest woman – the one in the white leather dominatrix outfit – made her way over to a small box that was against the wall.

“What’s that?” Winter asked the Faunus girl’s question for her, while Weiss continued to whip the cat girl into submission.

“Oh, while I was with Ironwoods, I picked up a little something for myself as well.” Willow explained, as she opened the side of the box, reaching in and grabbing a leash. “It’s quite interesting really, these two do belong together.” Willow added with a slight giggle.

The cat Faunus watched in horror as she saw her own mother, Kali Belladonna, being led out off the box on a leash. Her forearms were bound to her biceps, and her calves were bound to her thighs, forcing her to crawl very uncomfortably on her elbows and knees. She seemed in relatively good condition otherwise, albeit shaken up from being locked in a box for hours and in such an uncomfortable position. She too wore a collar, besides which she was naked.

“MMPFF!” The Faunus cried, attracting her mother’s attention. The woman looked up, a mixture of joy and horror in her eyes to see that her daughter was still alive, but that Weiss Schnee was flogging her, her back and abdomen covered in red lines where she was being whipped.

“Blake!” Kali cried, as she tried to get closer to her daughter, but was ultimately yanked back by Willow’s leash.

“Bad girl!” Willow chastised Kali, digging her heel into the woman’s back, before squatting in front of her and holding her face as she inspected her. “I know she’s not as young as her daughter, but perhaps they will work as an incentive to get the other to behave.” Willow suggested.

Before either Winter or Weiss could respond, Kali lost her temper. It was one thing to kidnap and torture her, but she’d be damned if she was going to let the same happen to her daughter. With her limbs useless, Kali used the only weapon she had; her teeth.

“OW!” Willow cried, yanking her hand away from the woman’s face. She looked down and saw that she had bitten through the leather and pierced the skin on her thumb. Winter had already taken to whipping the woman, who cried out in pain as the elder daughter struck her repeatedly until she was stopped by her mother. 

“She deserves it!” Winter protested. Willow nodded.

“I know, but you still have much to learn.” Willow told her daughter, making her way over to Blake and looking back at kali when she was standing right in front of her.

Without saying another word, Willow backhanded the younger Faunus’s face, causing her to whimper in pain. Kali watched in horror as Willow continued to slap her daughter’s face, alternating cheeks, all with a huge grin on her face. The woman then reached down to Blake’s breasts, squeezing them gently. Blake couldn’t help but moan at the pleasurable feeling, blushing in humiliation, until the woman took her nipples between her thumbs and index fingers, pinching them hard as Blake screamed in pain.

“Stop! Stop it! Please!” Kali begged, in tears upon seeing her daughter in such pain. Willow ignored her though, as she yanked out the cat girl’s gag, letting it fall around her neck with her collar as she enjoyed her agonised screams. Finally, the white-haired woman let go, leaving Blake breathless and whimpering. However, she was far from over.

Kali watched in disgust and fear as she watched Willow unceremoniously shove two fingers between Blake’s folds, roughly penetrating her. Taking advantage of Blake’s open mouth as she groaned in discomfort, Willow pressed her lips against the girl’, forcing her into a one-sided forceful kiss, choking her with her free hand as she did. Blake’s own mother was speechless, unable even to beg Willow to leave her daughter alone, but thankfully, somebody else did.

“Mom!” Weiss whined, stomping her foot. “You’re going to ruin her! She’s mine!” The heiress stormed over to Blake, as Willow let the poor cat girl go.

‘Brat’ Kali thought to herself upon looking up at Weiss, but said nothing, just happy that her daughter was no longer being molested.

“I hope you’ve learned that our actions have severe consequences.” Willow told Kali, gripping her by the hair. Kali hastily nodded.

“I-I’ll be good… I promise…” Kali whimpered, defeated. She could have lasted weeks on her own, but now that Blake was here, she daren’t step out of line for fear of her daughter being punished.

Blake gave her mother a disappointed look, but understood, as Weiss and Willow released her from her bindings, leaving her free to move and completely uninhibited besides her collar. The cat girl knew this was too good to be true but would surely have regretted it if she didn’t at least try to escape.

Before either Weiss or Winter could react, Blake darted towards the door in an attempt to escape. However, the painful position she had been forced into had left her muscles tired and weak, not to mention that she hadn’t eaten properly the past few days, and the whip marks over her body seared with pain. Despite this, she did reach the door without being stopped, only to find it locked.

“How stupid do you think we are?” Winter asked the girl with a cackle. Blake yelped as the elder sister grabbed her cat ear roughly and threw her to the ground where she remained, too tired to try to stand.

“Perhaps she should learn, just the same as her mother.” Willow suggested, to which her daughters agreed. 

Weiss and Winter held Blake in place, forcing her to watch as Willow pressed a button on some sort of remote. Instantly, a light lit up on her mother’s collar as her body began to twitch and convulse and she gritted her teeth and screamed in pain. Blake realised now that just as she would be punished for her mother misbehaving, her mother would be the one to suffer if she acted badly.

None of the Schnee’s needed to utter a single word, all looking down at Blake until she spoke.

“…I’ll be good…” Blake muttered, defeated a she hung her head in shame. Already, she had submitted to the women, but from what she had heard about this family, that wasn’t enough for them. The Schnee’s didn’t just make their pets submit; they broke them. They tortured, beat, raped, abused, humiliated and degraded them until their minds couldn’t take it, and they went mad, willing and happily accepting the Schnee’s as their rightful masters.

It seemed that that process was to start immediately, as Winter locked a leash onto Blake’s own collar which she presumed was also electric, before leading her over to a sofa that was in the corner. Weiss and Winter sat there, while Blake was forced to kneel before them both.

“I want her to worship my feet!” Weiss demanded, as Winter rolled her eyes at her sister’s attitude.

“You heard her.” Winter told Blake, as she and Weiss removed their boots. They then removed their socks, which Weiss threw onto Blake’s face, making her flinch and shake them off in annoyance, though her anger subsided in place of fear when she received a threatening look from Winter.

With the sisters collective four feet before her Blake was more than a little uncomfortable, even more so once Weiss shoved her right foot into the girl’s face, smearing her sole all over the poor Faunus’s face. The pair giggled, as Blake was unable to do anything to resist, allowing Winter to do the same until eventually, all four feet were being rubbed all over her face.

“Stupid Faunus cunt!” Winter laughed, lowering one foot and pinching Blake’s nipple between her toes, making her gasp in pain. As her mouth hung open, Weiss suddenly forced her foot into her mouth. Blake gagged, although it was only her toes that actually fit in. she could taste the disgusting sweat and filth of the girl’s feet, wondering when the last time she washed them must have been.

“She likes it!” Weiss laughed, forcing Blake’s tongue to the bottom of her mouth with her toes. “The dumb slut likes my pretty feet!” The heiress added, forcing her foot further into Blake’s mouth and making her eyes water, while her other foot was shoved under her nose to force her to smell it.

Meanwhile, Winter’s feet ran over Blakes body, particularly her face, breasts and even the slit between her legs. Blake hated the idea of having somebody else’s feet anywhere near her, but despite this, the stimulation of her clitoris that Winter’s foot gave her as she rubbed it between her legs made her feel insatiably aroused, even getting wet down there.

“Ugh, this horny bimbo is getting her mess all over me!” Winter complained, rubbing Blake’s juices all over her face with her dirty sole. Blake whimpered in absolute humiliation, her cheeks red as she tried not to cry. She was completely capable of standing up and resisting, had it not been for the threat to her mother, resulting in her allowing this degrading abuse to continue.

“I think she likes feet!” Weiss giggled, finally pulling her foot out of Blake’s mouth, allowing her to breathe fresh air for only a second before her face was forced to the floor by Weiss’s foot. 

The black-haired Faunus whimpered as Weiss pressed down on her head, forcing her down to the ground as her feet ran over her face, smothering the poor girl in her repulsive foot odour.

“She’s such a pathetic slut!” Winter commented laughing, as she watched her sister force her feet all over Blake’s face.

Weiss giggled, as she finally removed her foot from Blake’s now filthy face, before grabbing her roughly by her Faunus ear. Blake cried out in pain, but didn’t resist, not even when a terrified expression came to her face upon seeing the heiress hitch up her dress and reveal her naked shaved pussy. The cat girl anticipated what would come next, before her face was shoved between Weiss’s thighs, her mouth and nose both pressed into the girl’s slit.

“Eat up, you despicable fucking pervert!” Weiss sang, giggling as she crossed her legs behind Blake’s head, locking her in place.

“What sort of freak gets off to being made to worship her mistress’s feet?” Winter asked, making Blake whimper into Weiss’s cunt in humiliation. She felt the older girl force her hands behind her, locking them together by a pair of handcuffs, rendering her hands useless.

“You can’t really blame her. She’s just a brainless whore who doesn’t know any better. Isn’t that right?” Weiss asked, looking down at Blake. The cat Faunus thought about biting down on the heiress’s inner thigh, but before she could even decide not to, she found herself nodding in agreement. Weiss laughed, and Winter eventually did so too.

“What a desperate slut…” Winter snarled into Blake’s ear as she pressed her chest against the girl’s back, reaching her arms around her to grope the girl’s tits. The Faunus whimpered and whined, feeling violated by the older sibling, but didn’t struggle too much. Even when she felt Winter hands run down her body and between her thighs, she remained obedient, not fighting or resisting in the slightest.

“Useless whore… don’t just lick it you dumb fucking slut! Focus more on the clit!” Weiss barked at Blake, as the girl struggled to adjust herself before eventually locating the heiress’s clitoris. She wrapped her lips around the small nub with instant effects. As Weiss moaned loudly in pleasure, her grip on Blake’s ears tightened painfully, making the girl whimper into her pussy which only seemed to pleasure her more.

“How is she?” Winter asked her sister. Weiss smiled.

“She’s just wonderful. Much better than that dumb rabbit slut you had.” Weiss responded, looking down at Blake whose attempts to focus on Weiss pussy rather than the pleasure that Winter was giving her made her seem more eager to eat the girl out than she actually was. “You’ll love her tongue when she sticks it up your ass!” Weiss added, making sure that her pet heard her,

As if eating out the pussy of a Schnee wasn’t revolting enough as it was, the thought of doing this on Winter’s ass made Blake sick to her stomach. There was no way that she would be able to do that, but unless she wanted her mother to suffer, she’s have to.

Fortunately, it didn’t tale much longer after that for Weiss to climax. After a few more minutes, Weiss’s breathing began to get heavy as she drew closer to orgasm until she eventually did so. The heiress cried out in pleasure as she forced Blake’s face against her pussy, drenching her in her juices and making a mess all around her mouth, forcing Blake to swallow at least some of the mess before she was allowed to breathe again.

“What’s next?” Winter asked her sister. Weiss thought, before she got an idea.

“Oh, I know!” She exclaimed excitedly. “Keep her busy until I come back.” Weiss asked her sister, before dashing off to retrieve something form her bedroom.

“Happy to.” Winter spoke with a malicious laugh. 

Blake whimpered, backing away from the woman until she reached her. The Faunus yelped in pain as she was shoved onto her back, before Winter straddled her hips, an evil and sadistic grin spread across her face as she glared down at the animal under her, malice in her eyes.

“You’re never going to leave here you know.” Winter sneered as Blake squirmed under her weight. “Even if you did, we would always be a part of you. You’re going to be kept here until you can’t bear the thought of resisting anymore, until you finally give in and submit, until you’re prepared to admit that Faunus belong to humans. You’re not a real person; you’re an animal. An animal that will be taken care of and treated well if you behave, but and animal nonetheless.”

Blake was already on the verge of tears when the reality of Winter’s words hit her. They might not be true, but the Schnee women certainly seemed to believe them, and here, their word was absolute.

“Do you hear me you worthless piece of shit!?” Winter snapped, striking Blake with her hand as hard as she could. The girl cried out in pain when she was slapped, receiving several more slaps. Winter spat in the cat girl’s face, her spit landing almost in Blake’s eyes as she continued to abuse her. With her hands cuffed behind her back, Blake couldn’t even raise her hands in self-defence, forced instead to simply lie there and accept the punishment.

“You’re pathetic. You’re an animal. You’re MY property, and I’ll do with you whatever I like!” Winter sneered, as she continued to abuse the poor girl under her, slapping her, spitting in her face, pulling her hair and cat ears painfully. 

Meanwhile, on the other side of the room, Kali was kneeling up, watching as Winter abused her only daughter both physically and verbally. She could almost see Blake’s willpower draining from her as she was slapped repeatedly. She had begun to cry, though her sobs were mixed in between cries of pain and whimpers of humiliation.

“H-How much longer do I have to watch…?” Kali asked Willow, though not disobeying her mistress by taking here eyes away from the horrific sight.

“As long as I like.” Willow told her, giving her a hard slap to the head for asking a question out of place. “You’re even more pathetic than your daughter, aren’t you? You’re just going to sit there and watch her suffer… I bet you’re enjoying this, aren’t you? Do you like watching your daughter being abused? Tell me, why do you hate your daughter so much?” Willow asked. Kali couldn’t take it anymore and broke down sobbing in shame.

“Please… stop this! I’m begging you…” She cried. “I’ll do anything! I can tell you locations for white fang bases. I’ll be your slave, or your pet. Whatever you want! Just let my daughter go…!” Kali sobbed. As a mother herself, Willow would have felt sympathetic to Kali’s position, had she been human. It’s not like she was actually dealing with a person though; they were only Faunus.

“You should be glad she’s here with you.” Willow reminded Kali. “You’re so ungrateful. I didn’t even want an old worthless whore such as yourself, but I bought you anyway so that you could watch your daughter grow from a defiant misguided brat into an obedient pet.”

Kali couldn’t do anything but cry, as she was forced to watch Winter continue to abuse her daughter. Fortunately, the white-haired woman seemed to have stopped slapping Blake, but had since stripped naked and now begun to straddle the cat girl’s face. Blake flinched as Winter mounted her face, her mouth and part of her nose forced between Winter’s big round ass cheeks.

“You’d better put that tongue to work.” Winter told Blake, wiggling her hips to cause even greater discomfort to the Faunus. It worked a treat, resulting in Blake whimpering and writhing under her a she struggled to breathe. After a few seconds, the cat girl figured that there was only one way that she was going to be allowed to breathe properly again was to do what Winter wanted of her.

A look of sheer disgust on her face, Blake grimaced as she stuck out her tongue, pressing it against Winter’s tight rear hole and licking the girl’s asshole. It wasn’t as mad as she had anticipated, though still not at all pleasant, and if the taste was bad, the humiliation she felt upon licking the girl’s asshole was far worse. Winter grinned down at Blake as the girl gave her hole a few more licks.

“That’s great and all, but I want to feel our tongue deep in there.” Winter told Blake. The cat girl hesitated, before quickly thrusting her tongue into the woman’s asshole, hoping to get it over with as fast as possible. 

This was ten times worse than just licking around the hole. Blake wanted to throw up but managed to force herself not to do so. Instead, she put up with the foul stench and the unbearable taste of the woman’s asshole as she licked in and around the tight rear hole. Winter seemed satisfied, moaning in pleasure as she masturbated above Blake, working her fingers in and out of her pussy as well as playing with her clitoris.

“Oh, yes… that’s it! So good… you’re such a good little whore, aren’t you? Tell me how much you like making out with my ass.” Winter demanded of Blake, laughing when she heard a muffled voice as Blake immediately tried to obey her. “Sorry, I couldn’t quite make that out!” Winter laughed, wiggled her butt again and forcing Blake’s tongue even deeper into her hole.

Blake gagged at the taste and stench, but persevered, not wanting her mother to suffer as a result of her failures. She repeatedly thrust her tongue in and out of Winter’s ass, causing the woman to moan in pleasure.

“That looks like fun…” Willow thought aloud, as she watched her daughter dominate the cat girl. She looked down at Kali, who had tears running down her cheeks, but refused to look away and let her daughter suffer.

However, she was forced to look away when she felt Willow grab her and push her onto her back. The cat woman yelped in surprise when she saw that Willow had also stripped naked, revealing her nude body. She was by no means unattractive, but still significantly older than her daughter’s, and unlike Weiss and Winter, her crotch was not shaven, rather covered in a thick silvery bush of pubic hair.

Kali almost gagged at the sight of it, feeling even more disgusted and humiliated when Willow sat down on her face, forcing her pussy against the older Faunus’s mouth, essentially resulting in Kali being smothered by the woman’s pubes.

“Come on, I want your tongue inside me!” Willow grunted as she tried to force Kali to open her mouth. After a number of attempts, the cat woman finally did what Willow wanted, opening her mouth and sticking her tongue out.

Willow moaned when she felt Kali’s tongue slip easily between her folds, working in and out of her cunt. She looked down at the disgusted face that her pet was making as her face as violated by the woman, forced to pleasure the sadist with her tongue a she was kept completely helpless underneath her. Kali avoided making eye contact with her new mistress, not wanting to give her the satisfaction of seeing the distress in her eyes, although her discomfort was evident enough.

“God, you’re even more of a worthless whore than your daughter.” Willow taunted, yanking roughly on the woman’s cat ears, making her whimper and scream in pain. Kali could already hardly breathe thought Willow’s thick bush of hair, her nose and mouth buried in the pubes as she continued to use her tongue on the woman.

On the other side of the room, Winter was still being pleasured by her sister’s new pet. Blake could still hardly stand the taste or sensation of having to stick her tongue in the woman’s asshole, but she had at least gotten used to it a little. Winter seemed increasingly satisfied, gradually edging closer to orgasm both from Blake’s tongue thrust in her rear and her own fingers playing with her pussy.

Eventually, the white-haired woman let out a loud sigh and shuddered as she climaxed. Blake flinched as Winter’s juices squirted down onto her face but was mostly just glad that she could breathe somewhat fresh air now. Nevertheless, the potent stench of the Schnee’s ass still lingered in her nostrils, but Blake was just glad that she was no longer on the verge of suffocation.

“You know, you’re a really good ass-licker.” Winter taunted Blake, glaring down at her with a wicked grin on her face. Blake scowled, looking away from Winter, only to see Willow mounted on her mother’s face, forcing her pussy against her mouth.

“That’s it, right there! You’ve done this before, haven’t you? You dirty slut…” Willow laughed as she continued to degrade Kali. The poor cat woman was on the verge of passing out, until Willow reached for the remote to her electric collar.

Kali’s body jolted as electricity ran through it. Her screams of agony were muffled by Willow’s cunt as she was continually forced to pleasure the woman. Every so often, whenever the Schnee woman thought her pet might lose consciousness, she would activate the collar, prompting her to do a much better job and begin to pleasure her clit and pussy.

“I bet it’s tough, watching your Mom being humiliated and abused.” Winter remarked to Blake. “Why don’t you go and help her? You’re probably strong enough to push my mother off. You could stop this from happening to your mother, you know.” 

Blake considered it in her head; she could definitely take Willow out and save her mother from such a degrading torment. Then again, she already knew the punishment for defying her mistress’s. Winter must be testing her obedience.

“Don’t you want to save her?” Winter asked when she noticed that Blake wasn’t moving at all. Without hesitating, the girl shook her head. “Why not? Don’t you love her? Do you want her to suffer?” Winter asked.

“I… I…” Blake stammered, unsure whether Winter expected and honest answer or a submissive one. Either way, it made no difference, as at that moment, Weiss returned to the dungeon.

“What have you got there Weiss?” Willow asked, noticing that Weiss had some sort of case with her. The heiress didn’t initially reply, but simply opened the case, handing her sister some sort of belt, along with a sex toy. Blake’s eyes widened as she realsied that they were strap on dildo’s, and that the Schnee’s intended to sue them on their pets.

“Are you nearly done, Mom?” Weiss asked, as Willow moaned atop Kali’s face.

“Almost… I…. AH!” The woman cried, her body spasming as her disgusting arousal mess filled the cat woman’s mouth under her, as well as making a mess around her face, until she eventually dismounted her.

Kali coughed and spat the juices, as well as the odd stray hair onto the floor as she tried to breathe properly again, blissfully oblivious to the fact that the woman who she had just been forced to bring pleasure to was currently adjusting a fake strap on cock around her wait. The two daughters did the same before returning their attention to Blake, while Willow made her way back to Kali.

“Open wide, my slutty little pet…” Willow sang, as she pulled Kali up by her cat ear until she was on her knees and pressed the end of the fake cock against her lips.

The cat Faunus had little resistance left in her, resulting in the dildo being thrust roughly and quickly past her lips until it hit the back of her throat. Kali let out choked gagging sound, although Willow, not deterred by her slave’s resistance, continued to buck her hips forward until eventually the cock was forced down Kali’s throat. It was far from the first time that Kali had had something so large shoved down her gullet, but for it to be done so brutally and against her will was more disturbing than the woman would have liked to admit.

Kali made multiple more gagging sounds as the sex toy easily slid down her oesophagus, Willow’s hips thrusting back and forth at an increasingly fast pace, easing more of the length down the woman’s throat each time until the Faunus’s lips were spread around the base of the fake member, it’s entire twelve inches shoved forcefully down her throat. The white-haired woman gripped Kali’s ears painfully tightly with a vice like grip for leverage while fucking her throat, though that was far from the worst pain that she felt.

“You love this, don’t you?” Willow asked. Kali assumed that she was just taunting her again, but when she noticed that the woman wasn’t pulling out, she realised that she was going to be forced to choke on the dildo until she responded positively.

Despite her obvious discomfort and watering eyes, Kali nodded her head, earning a menacing laugh from Willow. Thankfully, this was enough to prompt the woman to pull out of her throat enough for her to breathe, although it was only a few seconds before the woman began to roughly fuck Kali’s throat one more, stretching her already loose throat further and making the poor cat Faunus gag and splutter with each thrust.

Meanwhile, Winter and Weiss had both donned a dildo each, both smaller than heir mother’s foot long one, thought only by two inches. Blake looked afraid of the pair of sisters as she knelt before them obediently, while the Schnee’s circled her, making her scared and anxious until they were ready to move onto the real fun.

“Get on all fours.” Weiss demanded, unlocking the Faunus’s handcuffs.

Much to her own surprise, Blake obeyed with even thinking about it, as if it were second nature to her. She could feel Winter’s presence behind her and see Weiss standing over her. The younger sibling had a sadistic smirk spread across her face as she grinned down at her pet, before she lowered herself so that her strap on cock was in line with the cat’s face. Blake’s mouth instinctively hung open for Weiss to use as she pleased.

“Look at her! She can’t wait for you to fuck her slutty throat!” Winter pointed out, laughing alongside her sister at Blake’s expense. 

As Weiss teased her by rubbing the tip of the cock over her lips, Blake felt Winter rub her own toy over the girl’s folds. She couldn’t help the fact that she was dripping wet with arousal, not helped by the gorgeous naked girls before her and the fact that her cunt was being rubbed by one of them. Still, the cat girl dreaded having her virginity stolen by a Schnee, praying that she wakes up from this nightmare soon.

“Winter don’t go there!” Weiss snapped. “Use her ass instead.” Blake thanked the Gods for Weiss’s change of mind. Her asshole might be tighter, and it would hurt much more, but at least some semblance of her pride would remain, and her body wouldn’t be fooled into enjoying the feeling. That is, until Weiss continued. “I want to breed her later, and I want to keep her a virgin until then.”

Blake wanted to die upon hearing those words. This insane sadistic brat wanted to have another Faunus forcibly impregnate her. Even for Faunus, there was a hierarchy, with those at the top treated better. Amongst the lowest ranking Faunus were sex slaves. They were even considered as nothing other than objects of pleasure by fellow Faunus and used by humans as they liked, although their level of comfort was entirely dependent on their owner.

However, even below sex slave, there were breeding Faunus; the female Faunus that were reduced to nothing, less than animals, used only for reproducing slaves and workers. They were even referred to as objects by sex slaves, at least the sex slaves had relative freedom, within the limits of their owners. Breeding Faunus had no life, no purpose, no voice, no freedom. They were simply kept fed and hydrated until their bodies were used for breeding. Their lives became a constant cycle of abuse and pregnancy, reduced to mindless objects to be fucked and used by humans and Faunus alike, consisting of nothing else but eating, sleeping and being fucked until they were no longer of use.

“Aww, I don’t think she likes that idea.” Winter commented with a chuckle. Blake hadn’t even noticed that she had begun crying, sobbing hysterically at the thought of being made a broodmare for the Schnee’s.

“Who cares what she likes?” Weiss asked, before looking down at Blake. “Don’t worry; we’ll still use your mouth and ass when you’re pregnant. You’re lucky you’re young, so you should be of use to us for a few decades at least. Blake sobbed even harder, as she struggled to cope with the fact that her life as she had once known it was over. 

The cat girl’s thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly felt Weiss buck her hips forward, thrusting the ten-inch dildo that was strapped around her waist down her pet’s throat, making her gag as she choked on the toy. Wiess grunted in annoyance, a she thrusted again and again, abusing Blake’s throat with the dildo until she finally managed to get it to slide down her gullet. The Faunus girl couldn’t breathe, the thick long object stretching her oesophagus painfully as she choked on it, her eyes watering a she was denied oxygen, before Weiss finally pulled out.

“God, what a useless dumb bimbo.” The heiress remarked, as she began to fuck Blake’s throat. The cat girl was forced to deepthroat the thick member with each of the girl’s thrusts, crying openly now as she just wanted it all to be over.

At that moment, she felt Winter behind her spread her ass cheeks, revealing her tight rear hole. The cat Faunus whimpered as she felt the woman press the sex toy against it, before unceremoniously shoving it in there. Blake tried to scream, but it came out as a muffled gargle as she choked on Weiss’s own fake cock, spluttering and coughing as she struggled to take the dildo down her throat.

Winter was not deterred, as she began to immediately fuck the girl’s tight virgin ass, without lube and without even building up, just thrusting as hard and fast as she could immediately.

“Whoever you let fuck her is a lucky bastard.” Winter told Weiss, as she struggled to fuck Blake’s ass it was so tight. Wiess smirked, as she looked down into Blake’s eyes. If her pet were human, she would have looked like she wee pleading to be let free, but she was only a Faunus sex slave, and wasn’t even capable of such complex thoughts.

Blake could slowly feel herself losing her mind. It became difficult to focus on or think about anything for too long, her free will slowly slipping away from her. Her body was already refusing to resist the Schnee’s and her spirit was already broken. She had come to accept that it was only a matter of time before her mind was also broken, until she no longer had any qualms about obeying her mistress’s or being their property.

Across the room, Kali was struggling to cling onto consciousness, her airway obstructed by the gargantuan sex toy that was repeatedly being forced down her throat. Willow was relentless, having been fucking her like this for almost ten minutes now and showing no signs of slowing down. Every so often, whenever Kali felt herself passing out from exhaustion, she would receive a hard slap across the face, or else Willow would activate her electric collar, causing her to scream and writhe in pain. 

“I know it hurts now, but once you’re broken, you’ll crave nothing more than this feeling of being dominated.” Willow assured Kali. As opposed as Kali was to the idea of being a sex slave to a Schnee, she couldn’t deny that Willow’s words tempted her to give in. she could see no way out of this life, and would probably be here for years, if not for the rest of her life. After all, if she w as to be subjected to this for hours daily for the rest of her life, she might as well let them break her so that she could at least enjoy it.

No! Kali reminded herself not to give up, not to stop resisting. She couldn’t fight back physically without hurting Blake, but even the nigh omnipotent Schnee’s from resisting with her mind. Nevertheless, it became more and more difficult for Kali to maintain hope that things might ever get better. She was tired, humiliated, and just wanted the pain to go away.

“That’s it… just let go… just give in to me.” Willow assured Kali with an almost hypnotic quality about her voice. Kali wanted to obey the woman, to give up and submit to her, but through sheer force of will, she managed not to. Consequently, she was subjected to more endless oral abuse by Willow’s gigantic strap on.

Blake, on the other hand, wasn’t quite as strong as her mother. She could already feel her will and hope being chipped away at with each thrust of Weiss’s fake cock down her throat, and each thrust of Winter’s in her ass. They had hurt at first, but after such rapid abuse, the pain began to feel normal, as if she deserved the pain. In fact, Blake would even go as far to say that the pain turned her on, letting her know her true and rightful place in the world.

“I think she’s almost broken.” Weiss commented to Winter, looking down and seeing that Blake’s look of disgust had been replaced with one of confusion and curiosity as her mind tried to redefine what it meant to be a Faunus.

She had been taught that Faunus should have rights but were being oppressed by humans. However, Blake found herself in a situation that proved otherwise. Winter reached around her and stroked her pussy, making her aroused, an as a result, she found herself enjoying the feeling of being fucked by the Schnee siblings. She tried to explain this in her mind, when all of a sudden, she had a revelation.

Of course, Faunus don’t have right; they are just animals. she was a sex slave to the Schnee family – that had always been her rightful place in life. If not, then why would she ever allow herself to be subjected to such a humiliating punishment. Then again, it wasn’t so bad, having Weiss and Winter fuck her throat and ass with their huge strap on’s; it turned Blake on.

“MMPF!” Blake cried out, her moans of pleasure muffled by Weiss’s huge dildo that was lodged down her throat as she climaxed. The two siblings paused momentarily, grinning at one another as Blake orgasmed, her body wracked with pleasure until she eventually passed out, simply overcome with love and adoration for her new mistress’s.

The sisters pulled out of Blake, letting her slump down in a heap on the stone floor. They glanced over at their mother seeing her stood over Kali, who also was lay on the floor.

“Did you break her?” Weiss asked her mother. Willow sighed and shook her head.

“Dumb cunt passed out before I had a chance to.” Their mother complained, before nodding down at Blake. “What about yours?” She asked.

“I’m not sure… we’ll see when she wakes up I guess.” Winter responded.

Without saying another word, the three women redressed themselves, before heading upstairs, leaving the two unconscious Faunus women sprawled out on the cold stone floor of the Schnee manor basement. They left all their sex toys down there, not bothering to tidy them away, figuring that it wouldn’t make a difference if their pets were still sane, and that they could have fun with them if they were already broken.

 

Kali slowly came to, dazed and confused after that traumatic incident. She slowly awoke, looking around the room to get her bearings.

“Mom…” Blake spoke, a s Kali looked over at her.

“Blake!” Kali cried, still bound at the arms and legs, so that she couldn’t move properly without crawling on her elbows and knees. “Are you ok? Oh God, I’m so sorry this happened, it’s all my fault! Don’t worry, I’ll get you out of here…” Kali promised her daughter, shuffling awkwardly towards her. Thankfully, Blake made her way towards her mother instead, sitting beside her on the floor and smiling sweetly.

“It’s okay, Mom.” Blake assured her mother, wiping away her tears when she continued to sob. “Trust me, things will work out.” Blake told her.

“How can you say that after what we just went through?” Kali asked, in tears.

“Because… we have three wonderful mistress’s that love us, care about us, and are going to give us everything we could ever possibly want.”

Kali’s eyes went wide in horror upon hearing her daughter’s words. Looking back at the honest smile on her daughter’s face, the cat woman knew that the daughter she had known was no more, and that Blake Belladonna had now broken, her mind void, her thoughts empty, her ambitions nothing more than to serve and be fucked.

“Trust me, Mom.” Blake assured her. “You’ll come to love them just as much as I do. You’ll see. They promised me all sorts of lovely things before you woke up. They promised to fuck me every day, and to show everybody what a good girl I am in public, and to share me with all their friends. Don’t worry though, my heart only belongs to Mistress Weiss, Mistress Winter, and Mistress Willow.

Blake couldn’t have sounded more excited about the whole ordeal. Kali, on the other hand, was speechless. She simply sobbed even harder, as her daughter tried to comfort her by telling her all the things that their mistresses would do to them. Kali realised that she was essentially mourning her daughter. Blake was dead. There was no way to reverse the breaking process, leaving her with this perpetually aroused and submissive slave in her daughter’s body.

“Don’t worry about being left out. I made sure that they promised to do t he same to you too.” Blake assured her mother, hoping to make her feel better. Needless to say, it didn’t work. “They even promised me that if I was a very good girl, they’d even breed me!”

“Aren’t we lucky to have such caring mistresses?”


	2. Father-Son Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jacques decides that it is time to teach his son how to break a Faunus properly, and uses two Faunus he and James caught on a hunt to do so.

Whitley knocked, before entering his father’s office.

“You wanted to speak with me, father?” He asked, as the older man beckoned him into the room.

“Yes, come in boy.” His father told him, tidying away the last of the paper that remained on his desk before standing up. 

The man sat down on one of the sofa’s in his office, while Whitley sat on the one opposite him. He could tell from his father that this was going to be a more casual conversation, but that he should take it seriously nonetheless.

“Whitley, as I’m sure you’re aware from your sisters bragging about it, they have recently come into possession of a new sex Faunus.” Jacques began, making his son blush a little as he continued. “Now, Weiss and Winter may be older than you, but I suppose you don’t find it fair that women should be allowed sex slaves while you don’t have any, do you?” He asked.

“No father.” Whitley responded.

“Well, I see that it is a good enough time as any to teach you how to break a Faunus.” Jacques told his son. “Make no mistake my boy; Faunus are scum. They are animals, vermin! But, they can be useful. They don’t appreciate everything we humans do for them, so sometimes they have to be put in their place. At this point, they must be BROKEN in order to make them submit. It is sometimes a rather painstaking process, but an enjoyable one nonetheless. Today, you will learn how to break a Faunus.” Jacques told his son, who grinned with an absolutely sadistic glee.

The man led his son out of his office, down the hall and down to the basement where he had arranged for two Faunus girls to be sent for him and Whitley. Jacques loved the feisty ones, the ones that fought back and could sometimes take months to break, but for the sake of teaching his son, he had chosen two rather naturally submissive girls. One that seemed to already be on the verge of breaking and another that – for all her tough talk and fighting – he doubted would be hard to break.

As the men got closer, they heard voices.

“Ilia, I’m scared.” A female voice whimpered.

“Shut up Velvet! Someone’s coming…” Another voice snapped. Jacques unlocked the door and led his son inside.

Inside the room were two girls, no, animals. One was a rabbit Faunus with long brown hair lied back in a ponytail and rabbit ears poking out on top of her head. The other was an unknown species but had maroon coloured hair and olive skin. Both Faunus were blindfolded and had been forced into a kneeling position, their arms tied uncomfortably behind them at the wrists and elbows. They were both naked, except for their electric collars.

“James and I caught these two on our hunt yesterday. White fang, we expect.” Jacques explained.

“Please! I wasn’t with them! I’m not-” The rabbit girl began, only to be slapped by the man and fall to the ground with a soft whimper as she sobbed.

“It doesn’t matter anyway. They’ll be broken within a few hours I expect.” Jacques continued, apparently amusing the maroon-haired Faunus. “Did I say something funny?” He asked her, grabbing a fistful of her hair painfully and making her yell out in surprise.

“Yeah, you actually think you can break me? I’ve been trained by Sienna Khan to withstand Atlas military breaking!” Ilia gloated.

“We’re not Atlas military.” Jacques told her, as the smile fell from her face and she frowned. “My name is Jacques Schnee, and this is my son. And you… WILL break by the end of the day.” He explained. Ilia looked terrified but played it off.

“W-whatever, you’ll never break me!” She repeated. Jacques sighed and turned to his son.

“Alright Whitley, I’ll show you on this one what to do, and you copy on that one.” Jacques told him, pointing first at the one that wouldn’t stop talking, then at the rabbit girl still on the floor, whimpering and crying.

“Yes father.” Whitley replied with a smile as he grinned down at the rabbit girl. Jacques began to fish his cock out of his trousers, before pulling out his already hardening foot-long member. The stench of the man’s cock wafted into Ilia’s face and she gagged, repulsed by the idea of fucking a man, much less a human against her will.

“We’re going to start off with oral training.” Jacques explained as Ilia sensed his cock getting closer to her face.

“If that fucking thing comes anywhere near me I’m going to bite it off!” She yelled, her skin turning red and her hair yellow. It became evident that she was in fact a chameleon Faunus at this point. 

Jacques didn’t say a word, just stepping away from the girl who grinned in victory, as the older man rummaged through a box that was in the corner before finding what he had been looking for. It was a leather strap with a metal ring in the middle of it. Whitley watched as his father tried to force the metal ring into the girl’s mouth, but she kept it shut.

“AH!” Ilia cried when Jacques reached down and roughly pinched her nipple, causing her to open her mouth and scream in pain. He took this opportunity to thrust the ring gag into her mouth, and despite her writhing about, he managed to fasten it securely around her head.

“See? Faunus are naturally submissive. It shouldn’t take much to make them submit to you.” The man explained to his son. The gagged Faunus made a sound that could have been ‘fuck you’ but wasn’t clear enough to make out.

Whitley nodded, looking down at the girl on her knees. She was still blindfolded and no doubt disoriented, only now her mouth was forced permanently open by the ring, wide enough for even a large cock to easily slide past her lips and down her throat.

“What about her?” Whitley asked, looking down at the Faunus he was expected to break. Jacques glare down at her, before pulling her back up onto her knees by her ears, making her whimper.

“You aren’t going to do anything stupid are you?” He snarled, as the girl whimpered in fear.

“N-No…” She told him.

“No what!?” He demanded, tightening his grip on her ears.

“AH! No… master…” She whimpered. Jacques grinned, letting go as the girl knelt there sobbing, while the man returned to his own Faunus.

“Now, just do like I do.” Jacques told his son, as he directed his member towards the chameleon girl’s mouth. She squirmed and writhed about, trying to resist the inevitable as the man held her roughly by her hair. but was eventually she was forced to take the first few inches of the vile appendage down her throat.

Ilia wanted to be sick, as Jacques forced more of his thick musky member into her mouth before it hi the back of her throat making her gag. He drew back a little, before bucking his hips and jamming his cock down her throat. Ilia tried to scream as she choked on the man’s thick shaft, but it ended up coming out as a sort of feeble and pathetic gargling sound.

Jacques saw two wet marks on the chameleon Faunus’s blindfold as her eyes began to water from choking on the thick appendage. He smirked, as he began to thrust his hips back and forth, fucking the chameleon girl’s throat and edging more and more of his shaft down her gullet with every thrust. The girl was still resisting, trying to pull her mouth off of him or fight back, but with her arms tied behind her, her head held firmly in place and mouth forced open, there was very little she could do.

“Maybe you like this after all…” Jacques commented to the chameleon girl. He could feel the hatred in her watering eyes under the blindfold as she whimpered, refusing to give up; more fun for him, he supposed. The white-haired man glanced over at his son, seeing him starting to get to work on his own Faunus.

Whitley pulled his cock out of his trousers. The boy was much more well kempt than his father. While Jacques had a messy bush of pubes shrouding his dirty old cock, Whitley was more neat and tidy, having few pubes and a clean cock. he was shorter than his father by a few inches, but still sported an impressive eight-inch member, especially surprising for a boy of his age.

The rabbit girl waited patiently, knowing what was coming as she knelt before the boy. He directed his cock to her mouth, pressing his precum-dripping tip against her lips. Not wanting to incur the wrath of her masters, Velvet obediently opened her mouth, accepting the younger boy’s cock as he pushed it further into her mouth, dripping precum onto her tongue as she tasted his member.

Whitley smirked, grabbing a hold of both of Velvet’s ears with one hand, making her cry out in pain as he used them for leverage, forcing his cock deeper into her mouth and preventing her from pulling away. Jacques smirked at his son’s innovativeness, as he began to slowly thrust into the bunny girl’s virgin mouth, making her gag when he hit the back of her throat before eventually slamming his hips forward and forcing his entire eight inches down her throat.

Velvet choked and spluttered as she gagged on the boy’s member as he forced her to take it down her oesophagus. She managed not to bite down upon the surprising movement, pleasing her new master as she allowed him to fuck her throat, his balls slapping against her chin as he relentlessly fucked her to repeatedly deepthroat his erect rock-hard member. 

“Fuck, this is so good!” Whitley groaned as he pulled Velvet’s head back and forth, forcing her head up and down his length so that her lips kissed the base of his member. The girl began to cry, both from the pain and the humiliation of what was happening to her. She didn’t want to fight back and have her condition made worse, but neither did she wish to spend the rest of her miserable life as a toy for the pleasure of these particularly vile men.

“Such a good slut.” Jacques muttered as he stroked Ilia’s face almost lovingly with one hand, making her want to throw up immediately, while he maintained his vice like grip on her hair with the other hand. By now, his entire twelve-inch shaft was lodged down Ilia’s throat as he pumped it in and out. She still gagged each time, but just like his pets before her, she would eventually be able to take it down her throat in one motion without gagging at all.

Ilia writhed and fought back admittedly rather valiantly, but it was alas in vain, as she was unable to do anything to shake the man off of her. She was tired, hungry and weak against her captor, helpless under his grip and entirely at his mercy. The taste of his slimy precum as it trickled down her throat made her want to be sick. Though she refused to cry as she was ruthlessly violated by the Schnee patriarch, her vision became blurred as her eyes watered from gagging on his cock.

“How is it son?” Jacques asked his son, seeing the boy thoroughly enjoying raping the rabbit girls’ throat.

“It’s amazing…ah!” Whitley gasped as he reached the point of orgasm after only a few minutes. 

Jacques watched, continuing to fuck Ilia’s throat, as his son hilted his cock inside the mouth of the rabbit slut, his balls resting on her chin as he came down her throat, shooting his hot mess down her gullet and into her stomach, filing her belly with his sticky seed. Velvet struggled to breathe as the boy’s cock throbbed inside of her and she was forced to guzzle down his white cream, but remained still until he finished, sliding his cock slowly out of her mouth, making sure to drag it across her tongue and forcing her to taste his semen, making her whimper as she sobbed. 

“How did you like that? Did you enjoy that as much as I did you fucking slut!?” He asked, laughing to himself as he slapped the poor girl’s face repeatedly with his wet cock, making her flinch and sob at the humiliation.

“Take it easy son. You don’t want to overdo it.” Jacques told him, still savagely raping the chameleon girl’s throat with his own cock. Whitley nodded, watching his father continually humiliate the girl, while the girl he had just orally raped was sobbing on her knees.

Ilia was still defiant, although her lack of energy seemed to have caught up with her now. She was squirming a lot less and wasn’t resisting as much as she realsied that she wasn’t able to break free from her restraints. It was a lot easier for Jacques to fuck her throat now albeit less entertaining.

“That’s it you filthy animal, take it all in there…” Jacques grunted, slamming his hips forward repeatedly. He had long outlasted his son by this point, but by now was drawing closer and closer to orgasm. He could see the chameleon girl struggling to breathe as she was forced to take his thick long rod down her gullet. From what he knew, the two Faunus hadn’t been fed since they were caught yesterday.

‘Well’, Jacques thought. ‘She’s in for a treat now’.

With that, the man slammed his hips forward, lodging his entire member down the girl’s throat as he reached the point of orgasm. He felt the girl try to cough and splutter as his member expanded, throbbing inside of her throat and choking her almost to the point of unconsciousness.

Ilia thought she was going to pass out, her airway completely obstructed by the man’s great thick cock. things only got worse when she heard him groan, seconds before his member began to pump load after load of thick, hot semen down her throat and filling up her belly. The chameleon girl wanted to be sick, but at the moment, her throat was only letting things go down. She could sense the smug satisfaction of the man as he pumped her full of cum before eventually he stopped.

Jacques smirked as he slid his cock out of the slut’s mouth, grinning down at her. Her eyes were watering, and the gaga that forced her mouth open meant that his cum dribbled uncontrollably down her chin and onto her breasts.

“That ought to show you your place.” Jacques gloated as he pulled the ring gag out of Ilia’s mouth. Immediately, she began to spit at him, globs of her saliva mixed with his own semen falling short and landing on the ground as she yelled furiously

“YOU FUCKING CUNT! COWARD! YOU MOTHERFUCKER! I’LL KILL YOU! I’LL FCUKING KILL…” The girl was cut off when Jacques slapped her across the face, causing the defiant Faunus to whimper in pain and submission as she was struck.

“You see, son, even these defiant breeds are naturally submissive. All it takes is a good hit to put them in their place.” He explained. Whitley nodded; he was learning so much he never knew. He watched as his father knelt in front of Ilia, reaching down and pressing his hand up against her naked pussy. “See? She’s wet down here. That means she enjoys the pain and humiliation.” Jacques explained as he rubbed the girl’s folds and played with her clit.

“S-stop that…” ilia whimpered, feeling sick and violated that she was being molested by this sadistic old pervert. Needless to say that Jacques ignored her. Looking over at his son, he watched as Whitley did the same, only with much less subtlety.

Whitley knelt before the rabbit girl, and roughly thrust two fingers between her still dry folds. Immediately Velvet yelped out in pain, but after he began to rub her clit, she too sure enough began to get wet between the legs.

“That’s it boy.” Jacques told his son as he got the hang of it, grinning in amusement at the blushing humiliated faces of the two Faunus girl’s.

“Get the fuck off of me!” Ilia screamed, as she began to try to fight back against Jacques, biting and trying to headbutt him. She failed, of course, and as soon as the man reached for the remote control, her resistance stopped. He pressed a button on the remote, and immediately, the chameleon girl’s body seized up and spasmed as she received a powerful electric chock.

As Ilia twitched on the floor uncontrollably and struggling to recover from the shock, Jacques grabbed her roughly be the hair and threw her over a table that, seeing as how she was blindfolded, she hadn’t even known was there.

This was a table specifically designed to restrain Faunus in a number of ways. The way Jacques would be using it was a small chain no longer than an inch or two that attacked to Ilia’s collar. He clipped it on as she was bent over the table, meaning that when she tried to stand up straight, the chain restrained her and forced her to remain bent over the table. When she began to try to kick her dominator, he strapped her ankles to the table legs. 

Jacques stepped back to admire his work. Ilia’s arms were still bound behind her at the wrists and elbows, only now she was bent forward over a tale with her legs spread, her asshole and pussy on show to the man and his son. She squirmed, but was unable to alter her position, and didn’t have the strength or the energy to even begin to try to break free.

“Are you willing to submit?” Jacques asked her.

“FUCK YOU!” Ilia spat. Immediately she felt a sharp pain on her right ass cheek as she was struck by the man’s palm. Her ass jiggled, much to the amusement of Whitley, before his after spanked the Faunus girl’s ass again.

Ilia let out several yelps of pain, and demanded Jacques to leave her alone, but he ignored her, continuing to spank her for her disobedience. Her ass was slowly tanned a dark red colour, and the girl’s voice got fainter and fainter with each threat. By the time that Jacques reached the hundredth spank, she was nothing but a whimpering crying mess, knowing that protesting would just bring her more humiliation and pain.

“Are you willing to submit now?” Jacques asked her.

“…I hate you…” She whimpered, though all the malice and venom form earlier had gone, in place of fear and hopelessness of her bleak situation. Nevertheless, it still hadn’t been the response that Jacques was looking for. He sighed, knowing he’d have to put in more of an effort to break her, as he pressed the tip of his cock against the Faunus girl’s wet folds, eliciting a whimper from her.

“How about I fuck your brains out until you’re begging for my cock?” He asked in a cold, dark tone. Ilia whimpered and began to sob. She had heard stories of what the Atlesian elite did the Faunus, raping them until they became nothing but a shell, A shadow of their former selves, mindless slaves that serve their master and get off on pain and humiliation.

“Please… no…” Ilia sobbed, tears in her eyes now as she accepted the fact that she was at this man’s mercy.

“Then submit to me.” He told her. Ilia wanted to, if for no other reason than to avoid the inevitable, but she realsied that doing so would be an admission of defeat, and evidence of her spirit having been broken. What’s more, once she submitted to him, he would have complete control over her mind and body; she vowed not to let that happen.

Realising that this was going to happen either way, Ilia said nothing. If she couldn’t escape or gain her freedom, the only thing she could do was hold tightly on to her dignity and sanity for as long as possible. Jacques chuckled in amusement.

“I’m glad you didn’t submit. It makes it more fun to break you.” He told her.

With that, he bucked his hips forward, slamming his thick foot-long member into the chameleon girl’s pussy. She screamed in agony as her vaginal walls were forced to spread around his gargantuan cock. He was so big, and her virgin hole was so tight, that try as he might to shove his entire shaft into her cunt, Jacques simply couldn’t fit it all in at once. The man grunted, puling back and sliding back in again, a little further in this time with a little more of his shaft sliding past the girl’s wet cunt lips, but still only about seven of his whopping twelve inches inside of her.

“God, you’re fucking tight…” The man grunted, grabbing a fistful of her hair and forcing her face against the table as he fucked her from behind.

“Uh, Dad?” Whitley asked. Jacques turned around. He had gotten so carried away with putting this slut in her place, he’d almost forgotten about his son and the slut he was supposed to be breaking. There was only one table, so Whitley couldn’t exactly follow suit.

“Oh, right.” He muttered, pausing with his cock jammed inside the chameleon girl. “Just bend her over on the floor and do what I’m doing. Fuck her pussy good and hard.” He told him.

Whitley nodded, grabbing the rabbit girl by her sensitive ears and throwing her onto the floor so that she was lay on her belly, arms still behind her. She whimpered in pain and anticipation as the boy adjusted her so that her face and tits were pressed against he cold floor, but her ass was stuck up in the air. Through all this, she made no attempt to escape of stop the boy, just hoping to get this hell over with soon. Unlike Ilia, Velvet was yet to grasp the severity of her situation – that she would never be free again.

Velvet’s hopes that Whitley might be a little gentler than his father was dashed when he ruthlessly slammed his hips forward, striking her virgin pussy with his cock awkwardly so that it didn’t go in and ended up just rubbing against it. The rabbit girl gasped at the pleasure, ashamed that her body was enjoying this, as Whitley growled in frustration.

“Take your time.” Jacques told him. The boy nodded, trying more carefully this time. This time, his cock slid right between the dripping folds of the rabbit slut before him, almost his entire eight inches sinking into her pussy.

Velvet wailed in agony and humiliation as the boy a few years younger than her robbed her of her virtue, stealing her virginity with one thrust of his hips into her tight wet cunt. The rabbit girl had already been crying, but now she broke down in tears, whimpering sobbing and wailing as Whitley fucked her pussy. She could feel him penetrating her deeply, his cock leaking precum into her uterus as she was forced just to lie there with her face pressed against the floor, taking the boy’s shaft in her pussy.

“Your filthy Faunus cunt is the best!” Whitley grinned as he fucked the girl. She didn’t respond, only letting out a sharp yelp when he grabbed her ears roughly, tugging on them and causing her great pain as he used them for leverage to fuck her pussy even deeper.

Meanwhile, with Velvet on the verge of breaking, Ilia tried to hold on to her dignity. She knew deep down that Velvet wouldn’t last much longer now until she broke, meaning she would be all alone. Even if she wasn’t going to be free ever again, she could still make the Schnee’s lives difficult for as long as she could. Deciding this, Ili began to writhe and wriggle to try to get free. She knew that she couldn’t, but it seemed to be annoying Jacques, making it more difficult for him to fuck her.

“Hold still you slut!” Jacques demanded spanking her ass again. much to her own surprise, Ilia actually did as she was told, holding still.

Oh God, it had started. She was starting to lose her free will. Just the threat of another torturous spanking was enough now to force Ilia to obey and do as she was told by her master. She whimpered in defeat as Jacques finally eased his entire member inside of her.

She felt so full, her formerly virgin puss now stuffed with the man’s thick cock going all the way inside of her, violating her, reaching into her as if he were extracting her willpower. He might as well have been doing so, considering that or the duration of the rest of her humiliation at the hands of the man, Ilia simply lay there, bent over the table and bound, unable to resist him.

“Looks like someone’s finally learning their place, aren’t you?” Jacques sneered at Ilia, spitting in the girl’s face when she turned to face him, making her whimper and turn away in shame. And how ashamed she was… she was a disgrace to the white fang, a disgrace to the Faunus. She surely deserved this treatment if she was so weak to have broken so easily after barely half an hour with the man torturing her.

However, as close as Ilia was to breaking, it seemed that Velvet was going to beat her to it, as Whitley thoroughly broke his pet in, raping her cunt from behind with such force that the poor rabbit girl whimpered and cried out with each thrust. She wasn’t resisting him as he used and degraded her and could already feel her willpower and sanity slipping away from her.

Whitley grunted as he slammed his eight-inch cock in and out of the bunny girl’s pussy, feeling the pleasure build as he drew closer to orgasm. While he hadn’t actually broken a Faunus before now, he ha heard his parents and sister tell him tales of Faunus they broke, and from them, he expected that this certain brunette bitch would be broken once he filled her with his cum.

Wanting to break her as soon as possible, Whitley gripped her ears tighter. The girl winced when he did, though she noticeably got wetter down there. Whitley smirked, pulling her ears as hard as he could. The rabbit girl gasped before letting out a loud moan, her pussy gushing her sweet juices as she came from the pain. It took him long enough, but the boy realised that this particular whore was a masochist, hence her lack of resistance and pleasure that she got from pain and humiliation.

Whitley wasn’t far off now, giving the Faunus a few last hard thrusts before burying his cock in her pussy. Velvet groaned in pleasure, as did Whitley as he reached orgasm, his cock throbbing before spurting out several hot loads of cum, filling Velvet’s uterus with his mess as he succeeded in breaking her. The boy waited a minute, panting in exhaustion, before eventually pulling out of the rabbit.

“What do you say?” He asked her. For a moment, he thought the girl had passed out, until she drawled something.

“T-thank you… m-master…” Velvet panted, giving Whitley a delirious smile, her mind clearly having broken already. She managed to get up, before kneeling before Whitley. “Please, master, show no mercy! Use me, abuse me, rape me, beat me… I am yours!” Velvet cried, before whimpering and shuddering. The mere thought of having all those things done to her had been enough to make her cum.

“What a slut…” Whitley thought aloud, making Velvet even wetter as he branded her a slut., while he watched his father finish off on the chameleon girl.

“P-Please…” Ilia whimpered as Jacques relentless rammed her pussy from behind with his long, thick cock, penetrating her deeply and brutally, his head reaching all the way inside of her uterus. The girl had never felt so humiliated, degraded and defiled in her entire life.

“Shut up slut!” Jacques growled, spanking her again. Ilia burst into tears as his thrusts got harder and faster, her ruthless dominator making sure that she was to be properly broken in before he used her for casual use. Virgin’s were a rare treat, even for the Schnee family, and while they were much easier and more fun to break, it often took days, or even weeks to mould their holes around his cock. Jacques had faith though that this slut would be no problem breaking. If he didn’t break her now, what he had planned for afterwards would surely do the trick.

As Jacques continued to rape the helpless girl, he could feel himself drawing even closer towards orgasming. The thought of having a human cum inside of her must have been disgusting to the Faunus girl, yet she didn’t exactly have a say in the matter. However, there was one slight detail that Jacques was determined to get right before he blessed this filthy animal with his see.

Ilia was surprised when Jacques abruptly stopped thrusting, only to move at a much slower pace, drawing out each thrust of his cock inside of her as he raped her cunt ever so slightly gentler now. The girl frowned, but gasped when she felt the man reach under her, his fingers immediately finding her clitoris as he began to play with it.

“Ngh… no…!” Ilia whimpered, feeling sick at the thought of getting any pleasure at all from this as she realised that the man was going to force her to climax.

“Yes.” Jacques told her, grinning as he pinched and rubbed the girl’s clit she let out a few mewling sounds, trying to deny the pleasure building in her core, but it was no use, the stimulation was too much, and eventually, she couldn’t help it.

“AH!” Ilia cried out loud in shame as she climaxed for her human rapist. Jacques grinned as his cock became drenched in the chameleon girl’s arousal and her walls tightened around him, while the girl herself sobbed in shame. She was actually getting off to this. It didn’t matter to her that she was being forced, she was actually experiencing pleasure at the hands of a human, and a Schnee no less.

Wasting no more time, Jacques resumed thrusting at his previous brutal speed, slamming his hips forward with full force as he savagely stretched the girl’s pussy out, rapidly approaching orgasm as the chameleon girl braced herself for the inevitable. She could feel his cock throbbing inside of her, each thrust of his hips synchronising with her own rapid heartbeat as he got closer and closer, before finally going over the edge.

Ilia cried out in discomfort, while Jacques moaned in pleasure upon reaching orgasm. The girl felt his cock twitch and eventually spurt load after load of thick, ropey cum inside of her filling up her perfectly fertile young womb with his seed. She sobbed in defeat as he remained with his cock hilted inside of her momentarily, before eventually pulling out, wiping his member clean on her ass cheeks.

“Did you enjoy that as much as I did?” Jacques asked Ili, chuckling as he removed all of the restraints on her. Following his father’s example, Whitley removed the restraints on the rabbit girl too. While Ilia simply sobbed in humiliation, feeling the vile human’s semen inside of her, Velvet got to her knees, looking up innocently at her young master.

“Thank you, master!” Velvet told Whitley. “Thank you for giving my life purpose; now I live to serve you! Please, fuck me hard!” Velvet begged, only for Whitley to backhand her across the face, making her whimper in arousal. “T-thank you master…” Velvet whimpered, biting her lip and blushing as she got wet between her legs, turned on by the pain.

“P-please… let me g-go…” Ilia whimpered. The defiant chameleon girl seemed to have been replaced by this pathetic shuddering little girl who was too afraid to speak out against her new masters, and who accepted that there was no hope for her now.

“Foolish animal!” Jacques snapped. “I told you; you belong to me now. Your life, body, mind… it’s all mine! I own you! You’re nothing! You’re just a pet, an animal… property! I could kill you and nobody would bat an eyelid, because you’re mine to do with as I please!” The white-haired man told his slave, as the lay on the ground, not moving aside from her shaking as she sobbed to herself. Velvet scowled at Ilia.

“You should be more grateful to our masters! They’ve been so kind to us; they deserve our undying loyalty and obedience, right master?” Velvet asked Whitley, only to be slapped again, and fall to the floor, again.

“One more word out of you, and I’ll hit you again.” Whitley told Velvet.

“I understand, master.” She told him. She winced as she was pulled back to her knees by Whitley, who slapped her across the face three times in quick succession.

“That was three words. Any more?” He asked her.

“No, master.” Velvet told him, resulting in her being slapped twice more. 

Whitley, the naïve young boy, failed to notice that Velvet was getting unbelievably wet between the legs. If he wasn’t careful, he’d make the rabbit Faunus cum just from this abuse.

“Thank you, master!” Velvet cried, as Whitley went to hit her again. She was right on the verge of climaxing, when Jacques stopped his son from pushing his pet over the edge.

“This could go on for a while…” Jacques pointed out to the boy, gesturing to Velvet’s dripping wet cunt, as Whitley realsied that she had been intentionally riling him up in order to prompt him to inflict punishment upon her.

“Why you…” Whitley snapped at Velvet, only to be interrupted by his father.

“It’s not really her fault.” He pointed out. “She’s a Faunus, she’s naturally a submissive masochist. She can’t help it if she’s an uncontrollable slut.” Jacques explained, as his son nodded in understanding, not hitting Velvet again, making her whimper as she was denied her orgasm.

“What do we do with her?” The boy asked his father.

“She’s almost broken; do you want to help me?” He asked. Whitley grinned and nodded, as Jacques forced Ilia onto all fours. Thought she was entirely unrestrained at this point, she didn’t fight back at all. In fact, she hoped that she was broken soon; she couldn’t live with the memories of what she had gone through even if she did escape, and she couldn’t go on with them torturing her like this for a single day more; perhaps if they broke her, she would finally be at peace. She would be a shell of her former self, but at least she wouldn’t be suffering, and would actually enjoy what they did to her, even if the thought of that repulsed hr now.

“Looks like she’s learning her place.” Whitley remarked, and his father nodded in agreement as they took opposite ends of Ilia. Jacques positioned himself behind the girl, while Whitley did so in front of her face. Both of their cocks were fully erect and ready to begin the final stage of breaking the chameleon girl.

“Ah…!” Ilia whimpered in pain and disgrace as she felt Jacques force his cock into her ass, slowly at first, but with no less force than he had used to fuck her pussy. She could feel his thick hard pulsing shaft slide further into her with only what remained of her vaginal juices that soaked his cock to be used as lubrication. Her virgin pussy may have been painfully tight, but this was something else entirely, with Jacques’ gargantuan member barely able to slowly ease its way into her asshole.

As Ilia was so focused on the literal pain in her ass, she failed to notice that Whitley was getting restless. That is, until the impatient boy got tired of waiting, grabbing the chameleon girl by the jaw and forcing her mouth open. Unlike Jacques in her ass, Whitley had no problem forcing his cock into the girl’s mouth, plunging it down her throat that had already been stretched by the boy’s father.

“Fuck! You’re such a cunt whore!” Whitley grunted as he forced Ilia to take his entire shaft down her throat, making her gag as he rested his balls on her chin. He pulled out partially, only to slam his hips forward and force his member down her gullet yet again.

While earlier, Jacques had needed to use a ring gag to ensure that the vicious girl didn’t bite his cock, Whitley needed to take no such precaution, with the spirit of the chameleon Faunus so destroyed that she daren’t defy her masters. Rather, Ilia obediently remained on all fours with her mouth hung open as Whitley carelessly fucked her throat. She still gagged each time, saliva and precum drooling down her chin and onto the floor as ears ran down her cheeks, but she didn’t care anymore. She was way past caring now.

Behind her, Jacques grunted, thrusting his hips back and forth quite slowly as he stretched out Ilia’s ass, gradually but surely picking up speed as her anal walls became stretched to fit his member inside of her rear hole. The pain was unbearable, but the humiliation was so much worse. She could feel more and more of the old man’s cock entering her inch by inch as she was forced to take it.

After a few minutes of Whitley raping her throat, Jacques had managed to stretch her asshole enough that he was able to fuck her properly, pumping his hips back and forth as his cock slid in and out of the Faunus girl’s rear. Her cheeks squeezed around his shaft as he forced her to take his entire foot-long fat cock, his balls slapping against her undeniably wet pussy every time he slammed his monstrous member into her ass.

“Suck it you bitch!” Whitley growled as he fucked Ilia’s throat. Jacques rolled his eyes at his son, as he continued to rape Ilia’s ass. With any luck, she would soon be broken after being spit roasted by the father and the son. A man she despised and a boy who was years younger than her, both having their way with her and using her as their very own cock sleeve; the humiliation she felt was unimaginable for a man like Jacques.

Across the room, Velvet watched in arousal and fascination as her two masters spit roasted the chameleon girl. The way they moved, the way they spoke, the way they fucked her… they were so divine in their actions. Everything they did, as far as the rabbit girl was concerned, was unquestionably justified. In the past hour or so, she had gone form hating and fearing these men to loving them and worshipping them, having fallen in love with them both and devoted herself to them. She couldn’t even believe that there had ever been a time that she had thought her rightful place might be anything other than serving her human masters.

Meanwhile, said human masters were busy fucking Ilia. Jacques had built up to a decent seed now, each of his thrusts making Ilia whimper in agony as her rear was stretched to unnatural widths by his shaft, while she gagged upon every thrust of the younger of the two. It was all too much, she couldn’t take it any longer. The pain, the humiliation, the unwanted arousal; it was all too much for her. She felt overwhelmed, she felt helpless, she felt…

She felt as if she was going to break.

“Fuck!” Whitley grunted after a few minutes, hilting his cock indie Ilia’s throat. He was so wrapped up in the pleasure of orgasming down her throat that he didn’t even notice her guzzling all of it down like a good pet. The taste of cum that had once repulsed her not enticed her. The feeling of a cock inside of her that had once been so disgusting now turned her on.

“Almost there… take it you bitch!” Jacques grunted as he fucked Ilia’s ass as hard as he could. Whitley pulled out of the girl’s mouth, letting her collapse onto the floor, letting the older man fuck her into a puddle of her own saliva and his son’s cum. Her tongue lolled lazily out of her mouth and her eyes rolled into the back of her head giving her a glazed over delirious expression.

“AH! YESSS!” Ilia wailed in pleasure as she let her body heat up as she climaxed, her pussy becoming sopping wet a she uncontrollably came all over herself and the floor. Jacques grinned in victory, giving a few last thrusts into her ass before he too orgasmed. Ilia moaned in pleasure as she felt the man’s semen flood her asshole, pumping her full of his thick sticky mess as he orgasmed. The pair of them both remained still for a moment, until Jacques pulled out of Ilia now thoroughly stretched and gaping ass, allowing the now fully broken Faunus to slump down in a heap of semen and sweat, panting as leaking cum from every hole.

“Is she broken now?” Whitley asked. Jacques looked down at the girl before chuckling.

“I’d say so.” He remarked, seeing the horny mess of a girl panting on the floor in insatiable arousal as she fingered herself without shame or dignity. The feeling she was now used to gave her uncontrollable urges. She NEEDED something inside of her, something fucking her, and if it couldn’t be her master’s glorious cocks, her own fingers would have to do.

“Did you enjoy that, slut?” Jacques sneered, as Ilia nodded her head, giggling with a delirious smile. 

“Yes master… thank you master…” She whimpered, as she continued to rub her clit and pump her fingers in and out of her cunt. Whitley scowled, spanking her hard.

“What was that bitch?” He demanded, as Ilia climaxed once again from his spanking.

“AH! THANK YOU, MASTERS!” The girl cried, correcting herself as she came all over her finger, before suckling on them, making a mess around her mouth.

“Disgusting animal…” Whitley muttered as Jacques made to leave, and his son made to follow him, much to the dismay of their two now fully broken pets.

“Master! Please! Don’t go!” Velvet whined pathetically, clutching onto Whitley’s leg in desperation. “Please, punish me some more! Hit me! Spank me! Abuse me!” Velvet urged, roughly fingering her own pussy at the thought. 

Whitley glanced over at his father, who smirked and shrugged at him. The boy smirked, grabbing both of Velvet’s ears roughly, squeezing them painfully tight. The girl howled in pain as she squirmed and writhed, before her body was flooded with pleasure, achieving an intense orgasm just form having her rabbit ears roughly tugged on.

“Come on, son. We can use these two again whenever we want.” Jacques told him, as they left the room. 

Ilia and Velvet were visibly disappointed, but both girls were already looking forward to the next time they would have the honour of serving their masters.


End file.
